


Far Beyond

by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demigods, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, No OC, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Spoilers for Season 7, Spoliers for Season 6, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC/pseuds/SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: During a solo mission, Lance McClain went missing. Now, Team Voltron is on Earth, still reeling from events that happened with Lotor and the lost of the Castle of Lions. Just when they think that they can finally rest, a group of teens attack them, triggering events that could start a war on Earth.Alex Jackson didn't know who he was before he came to Camp Half-Blood. Being the younger brother to THE Percy Jackson, Alex has come to realize that he isn't cut-out for life as a demi-god. However, during a search for a perfect weapon, he stumbles across something that may be his key to the past. If only he would stop blacking out in the process.





	1. Through ourselves, we send a sign

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story for Percy Jackson and Voltron. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson nor Voltron: Legendary Defenders. Each belong to their respective owners, Rick Riordan and DreamWorks!

    Percy groaned as he shifted his weight into a better stance. Across from him stood his half-brother, Alex, who was standing in a very sloppy version of a battle stance. For the life of him, Percy couldn’t figure out why his brother sucked at fighting. A flash of light reflected off the sword in Alex’s hand before he brought it down in a sloppy swing.

    Dodging it easily, Percy swung Riptide towards the youngest’ waist. A very bad block resulted in Alex sprawling on the ground. Running his hand through his hair, Percy simply looked at Alex, silently telling him to get up. The sixteen year old took longer than Percy would have hoped for but was up after a few moments.

    “I think it’s safe to say you need more practice.”

    “That’s all I do is practice.” huffed the boy quietly. “While you are in school, I train with Clarisse and Jason. I can never get the hang of this.”

    In frustration, the teen threw the sword to the side. Stalking off, he headed out of the ring and towards the showers, wanting the smell of sweat off him. Percy didn’t seem to be following him so he took that as a sign that the older teen didn’t want to talk to him right now.

    To be honest, Alex wasn’t sure why he couldn’t fight. He couldn’t remember anything from before coming to Camp Half-Blood. Everything was blank. Every now and then, he would get a glimpse of something but it would fly away before he could grasp it.

    “Yo! Alex!”

    Breaking from his thoughts, Alex turned towards the source of the voice, only to be ran over by Leo Valdez. Grumbling, the ocean eyed teen pick himself off the ground and turned towards Leo, a glare on his face that didn’t phase the Latino Santa Elf.

    “I heard from everyone that you suck at basically being a demi-god!” Alex’s glare got worse, obviously annoyed that Leo brought the issue up. “Have no fear! I’m almost positive that I can find you something that you are good at!”

    Alex wasn’t able to say anything else as the hyperactive older teen dragged him across Camp, looking into different things to see if he would be able to complete the activity. After five exhausting hours, Leo and Alex came up short. Basket-weaving, knitting, sword making and, even, archery were tasks that the youngest son of Poseidon couldn’t accomplish.

    “Give it up, Leo.” said Alex as he ran his hand through his blue and white streaked brown hair. “I’m a failure as a demi-god! If Camp were attacked today, I would be an easy target!”

    “Maybe you just haven’t found the right weapon yet.” Leo shifted his weight, obviously thinking about something. His face lite up as he seemed to get an idea. “Follow me!”

    Alex wasn’t given much of a choice as Leo pulled him towards the armory. While he had been practicing with Percy, Jason and Clarisse, they always grabbed the swords for him. They were always light-weight and never felt right in his hands. He just hoped that Leo wouldn’t give him a sword the shot spikes out of the hilt.

XXXXXXXX

    Hunk Garret sighed as he continued to work on the Yellow Lion. Their group had made it safely to Earth and the Garrison was helping them repair their Lions. Thankfully, the Galra hadn’t attacked yet due to the chaos that was caused by Lotor. Leaving him in the Quintessence field wasn’t something that they wanted to do but they didn’t have a choice. He briefly wondered if Lance would have made a difference in their battle with Lotor.

    Shaking his head, Hunk returned to the task at hand. The Lions had sustained lost of damage on their flight back to Earth. During their road trip, they all found out how much each other had changed. Keith was calmer, having a more level head on his shoulders since his time in the Quantum Abyss with Krolia. Shiro was more quiet, obviously thinking of his time in the Astral Plane when the Black Lion saved him.

    Lance would have freaked out about that, had he still been alive. That sour thought killed Hunk’s good mood instantly. It had been about a year since they lost their Blue Paladin, a recon mission gone wrong. Lance had been sent to find out more about the planet the they were near at the time. He was also trying to figure out more information about Shiro’s disappearance. However, after three days of no contact, Keith had decided to go to the planet himself.

    Hunk knew that Keith believed Lance was goofing off instead of actually gathering information. However, Hunk knew that Lance wouldn’t do something like that. Especially since they were down a Paladin. Keith returned from the planet alone, carrying a bag of blood-stained clothes and a look of despair on his face.

    After that, things seemed to go up and down. The very next week, they had found Shiro…. What they thought was Shiro to be honest. They found out very quickly that it was a clone created by Haggar and sent to infiltrate their team. Thankfully, the real Shiro was able to communicate with Keith long enough for him to learn the truth. Allura used her alchemy to draw the real Shiro from the Black Lion into his clone’s body. After that was a lot of non-stop events leading to the loss of the Castle of Lions.

   Allura piloting Blue, using a pink bayard that her father had created, the blue bayard being lost with Lance. Keith taking over as the Black Paladin, Shiro taking over as the Red Paladin. The only original Paladins left in their own Lions were himself and Pidge. Lotor turning on them and creating the Lotron, Allura unknowingly helping with it’s creation.

    A crash drew Hunk from his thoughts as he looked over towards the Green Lion. Pidge was currently picking up her tools, grumbling under her breath as Matt ran away from the scene laughing. However, he wasn’t laughing long because a wrench connected with his head soon after. Now, Pidge was the one laughing.

    “You know.” Hunk spoke up, gaining their attention. “If you keep fooling around, Keith will murder you both. And, yes Matt, you both. Just because you aren’t on the team doesn’t mean he won’t try.”

    “He’d have to catch me first!” exclaimed Matt as he took off running down the hall.

    Sighing in defeat, Hunk turned towards Pidge, who was looking after her brother with a pained expression. It didn’t take much for Matt to remind them all of Lance, though their personalities were different. He had the easy-going attitude and love of jokes and pick-up lines that Lance had before he died.

    “Let’s go make sure Keith doesn’t murder him.” said Pidge as she slowly walked towards the exit of the Garrison. Hunk followed shortly behind her, silently telling Yellow that he would be back.

    The two didn’t have to look to hard to find Matt, who had ran into Shiro and was talking about different plans. From what Hunk could hear, they seemed to get more and more crazy as each plan was shot down. Keith was standing off to the side, talking to Krolia about visiting his father’s grave once they were able to. That set off a very depression thought in Hunk’s mind. It must have shown on his face because the others looked at him confused.

    “We have to tell Lance’s parents.”

    Keith dropped his head, fist clenching in anger at the revelation. Shiro looked like someone had struck him in the face, eyes wide and unseeing. Pidge looked like she would burst into tears, her tiny shoulders silently shaking. Matt looked miserable but couldn’t give much else. He didn’t know Lance like they did.

    “I’ll call them.” Everyone looked towards Shiro as he bowed his head slightly. “It was because of me that he died. If I hadn’t-”

    “None of that was your fault.” came an accented voice behind the group. “You couldn’t help that the Black Lion pulled you into her. If she hadn’t, you would have died.”

     Allura walked over to their group and looked around at the others. They were all wearing looks of grief, ones that mirrored her own.

    “If someone needs to call, it will be me.” Allura held her head high, daring the other Paladin’s to argue.

    “No. I have to call.” Hunk shook his head, quickly finishing his thought before Allura could interrupt him. “I’ve known him the longest. I’ve known his parents for years, having lived next door since they moved from Cuba. Also, his parent’s don’t speak English well. I know enough Spanish to let them know.”

    The group all shared looks with one another, silently questioning if anyone would object. Hunk hoped that wouldn’t be the case. He felt like he needed the closure, needed to tell Lance’s family so that he could honor his friend one last time.

    “Very well.” Allura looked towards Hunk, grief clouding her purple-blue eyes. “Contact them as soon as you are able to. If you wish, you can even visit them. Telling them in person would be best. Take his things as well. That way they have something to remember him by.”

    Nodding, Hunk headed towards Yellow, wanting to get the task done quickly. They had washed the clothes that Keith had found on the planet, a group of rogue bandits having captured Lance and killed him. They hadn’t known that he was a Paladin of Voltron. He was just a random stranger who they decided to mug and kill. They weren’t able to track the people down. Keith had tried but only found a few piled of ash in the warehouse where he had found Lance’s things.

    Hunk squared his shoulders once he was at his Lion. There was work to be done and he couldn’t afford to let his emotions get the better of him. No matter how much he wanted them to.


	2. But the Messages are Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character comes in and an old character reappears. You also get to find out who Alex is!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Side note: I had planned on posting this tomorrow but decided to post it today instead! Let me know what you all think please! Reviews are loved and appreciated!

    Adam Reeds was working in the Manhattan branch of the Galaxy Garrison when  he received the news of alien lion robots landing at the Arizona base about three months ago. From what he could gather, they were ships that were carrying different species of aliens and some humans. What struck him as odd was the demi-gods stationed at the Arizona base. Many had first started complaining about migraines when they were around the Lions. After that, the symptoms seemed to get worse. Some were physically ill, while others were slowly starting to loose their minds.

    One demi-god, a child of Ares, claimed to have seen Kronos and attacked the yellow pilot of the Lions. Since then, each demi-god that had willingly helped the Lions and their Altean race were slowly driven into madness. Adam was starting to wonder if it would effect all of the humans but that wasn’t the case. Iverson, who was their human ally, claimed that he was feeling fine, having been the one to welcome the group with open arms.

    Whatever this was, it was hurting demi-gods, and at a rapid rate. So far, none of the ill demi-gods were dead but Adam didn’t want to take that chance. He was currently working on paperwork to transfer all of the demi-gods to the Manhattan branch. While it wasn’t everyone at the Garrison, it was about thirty personal in total, all ranging from flight instructors, janitors, lunch workers and teachers. The paper work was getting to be a big headache but one that Adam didn’t mind working with.

    He was jolted out of his thoughts when his cellphone rang, being one of the few demi-gods able to carry a phone. A brief glance at the caller ID told him that it was his half-sister, Annabeth Chase.

    “This is Reeds. Did you need something, Annabeth?”

    “If I didn’t need anything, I wouldn’t be calling. How easy will you be able to find someone based on race, height, weight, and appearance? Percy’s brother still has amnesia and I was hoping that you would be able to help us figure out who he was.”

    “It may take a while, given how long he has been with you all. It will take even longer if he isn’t reported missing. Give me a description and I will try finding as much as I can.”

    “He is about sixteen years old now, brown hair with white and blue streaks. Blue eyes, Hispanic decent. Average height and weight for someone his age. Can’t give you exact measurements. We don’t have a last name or even a birthday.”

    Adam wrote down the information, mentally picturing the kid as he went. Tapping his pen against the paper, he shifted the phone to get better access to hear.

    “Why are you now trying to find out who this kid is? He’s been with y’all for like a year now. Why the change in plans?”

    Annabeth was quiet for about a few moments, making Adam think she had hung up the phone. However, there wasn’t a dial tone so he was sure that wasn’t the case. However, he felt his heart stop at the next words through the phone.

    “He attacked Leo this morning as well as everyone in camp.”

    “What?! How would he manage to attack Leo and the camp?”

    “From what I gather, they were in the armory looking for something to train Alex with. One of Leo’s bright ideas, I’m sure. I couldn’t gather much from Leo about what happened…..”

    Annabeth went quiet for a moment, as if listening for something. Adam realized that she must be watching Alex, who was probably knocked out. He still couldn’t fathom how Alex would have been able to attack Leo. From what he heard, the kid had the gracefulness of a battle ox.

    “Look,” huffed Annabeth as she carded her hand through her hair. “Just see what you can find. We are hoping that it was one of the weapons being possessed that cause him to attack Leo. However, we can’t be too sure. We are covering our bases to be on the safe side.”

    As abruptly as she called, Annabeth ended the conversation. Shrugging, Adam resigned himself to his work, trying to find out who Alex Jackson was. Even with the information he was given about the kid, he still found over a thousand missing person results for that description alone. With a hefty sign, he resigned himself to his fate.

XXXXX

    Alex wasn’t exactly sure what Leo was looking for in the armory. After wondering what this place looked like for so long, he was slightly disappointed in the disorganization everywhere. Shield thrown off to the side, swords sticking up in the air, waiting for someone to just impale their arm on one. Guns thrown everywhere, just waiting to be stepped on and someone get shot.

    Alex winced at the utter chaos that was the armor. What would they do if they had an attack? Trip and injure themselves is what would likely happen. Shaking his head, Alex proceeded to look around, trying to find any weapon that popped out to him. So far, no luck.

    Leo had buried himself off to the side, obviously trying to find something that the younger demi-god could use. A dagger maybe? Judging by the piled around him, that’s exactly what the Latino demi-god was looking for.

    Alex was about to walk over towards him when a flash of blue, white and black on his right caught his eye. Frowning, Alex walked over towards the discard section, judging by the broken arrows and dented shields. Laying atop a broken shield was a weird object that Alex had never seen before. It had a U shape to it, two edges jutting out of the bottom encased in white and blue. Most of it was black with a handle that created the U-shape.

    Alex walked over to the strange weapon, reaching with his right hand to pick it up. As soon as his hand closed around the handle, Alex’s vision turned black and he knew no more.

XXXXX

    Leo was searching for the perfect dagger when he heard a crash behind him. He spun on the spot, looking for any threat nearby. However, all he saw was Alex, who had knocked a shield over. He looked perplexed, as if he wasn’t sure what he was doing in the armory. Sighing, Leo made his way over to the younger teen, who had turned his back towards him. Leo reached out his hand and placed it onto Alex’s shoulder.

    “You scared the crap out of m-”

    He was abruptly cut off when a hand grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. Having the wind knocked out of him, Leo was barely able to see Alex sprint out of the armory. Gathering his strength and trying not to be embarrassed, Leo sprinted after him.

    He caught sight of Percy, who looked rather confused as his brother sprinted past him without saying anything. That was when Leo noticed the white and blue object in Alex’s hand. Leo barely slowed down his pace, allowing Percy to sprint next to him. As quickly as he could, he explained what happen, receiving a look of shock from the son of Poseidon. Grimly, Leo wondered if the object Alex was hold was possessed. The teen could never, NEVER, flip anyone over his shoulder like that. There had to be an explanation and they were going to find out.

XXXXXX

    Lance McClain couldn’t remember how he had gotten to this weird place. Weapons and shield littered the area around him. Guns and daggers were thrown hazardously around the area, just waiting for an accident to happen. He could almost hear Allura scolding the people who organized this area.

    Glancing around, Lance shifted his weight, only to realize that was a bad idea as a shield hit the ground. Jumping slightly, Lance continued to look at his surrounding area, briefly catching a glimpse of someone across the area. He chose to ignore the person in favor of trying to find the exit. He NEEDED to get back to the others. NEEDED to let them know what Haggar was planning.

    “You scared the crap out of m-”

    Lance’s reflexes acted before he could even think, grabbing the arm on his shoulder, flipping the person in the process. He didn’t even give the person time to think, having rushed out the door as fast as he could. The sight that greeted him was odd but he didn’t have time to even observed the area. He was focusing on the pine tree, located on the hill about two hundred yards ahead of him.

    He briefly remembered running past a teen, about his age or older, who looked startled as to why he was running. However, Lance didn’t break his pace, obviously trying to get out of the area a quickly as possible. It made him wonder if he was on Earth or had ended up on some planet that had a similar species.

    Before he was able to react, he heard a shell being blown around the area. He gathered that it was some sort of alarm, making him think that he was a possible hostage. His ears picked up a sound before he swiftly changed his bayard into a broad sword, effectively blocking the oncoming attack.

    Lance noted the brief look of surprise flash through sea-green eyes before the teen gave a swift kick towards his mid-section. Lance blocked it, shifting his weight to break the hold the other teen had on his sword.

    Time flew by fast and slowed to thick molasses at the same time. The Cuban teen quickly changed his bayard into a rifle, firing shot with such accuracy that it gave the person little time to dodge. Thankfully for the enemy, Lance wasn’t shooting to kill. Just injure enough so that he could get out.

XXXXXX

    Percy dodged the bullets, feeling some embed themselves into his side. How in Hades had Alex gotten so good? Was he holding back this entire time? IF so, why attack Leo and ran from the camp?

    Shaking his thoughts away, Percy watched as the other demi-gods came to the rescue. All were perplexed as to why Percy was fighting his brother until they realized that Percy was LOSING!

    Percy could only watch in horrified fascination as Alex ducked, kicked and weaved his way through the demi-gods. He held himself with such grace that Percy was almost positive that he had been in a war zone. The whole time, his white and blue weapon changed shapes. Cross-bows, arrows, swords of different sizes, sniper rifles and pistols.

    The whole time Alex was battling the camp, he was slowly making his way towards Thalia’s tree. With a jolt, Percy realized that they wouldn’t be able to keep fighting him if he got across the barrier. Well…. they could keep fighting but the chance of the police being called on them was highly likely.

    Surging forward, Percy raised his sword, throwing Alex’s sense of balance off as he brought it down right on the blue and white sword. The attack caused the younger boy to stumble, almost losing his grip on the weapon. A look of desperation filled Alex’s eyes, giving Percy an idea. He would just have to time it right if he wanted to keep Alex from leaving Camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little update on my schedule. I will be holding off on chapter 3 until season 7 comes out on Friday August 10. It will probably be the week after on August 17 when I actually update. Please Read and review!!!! Let me know what you think about the whole Lance/Alex situation!


	3. Pushing further in to flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Adam! Also, we get a brief look at Lance's family in the aftermath of the bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you all think! I apologize profusely for not updating like I said I would. It's been about two months so again, I'm sorry!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

     Alex came to in stages. First, he could feel the sheets beneath him, indicating that he was on a bed. Second, he could hear voices, all in hushed voices around him. The last sense was his sight, barely being able to open his eyes before the lights blinded him. A groan escaped his lips, causing the voices to stop at once.

     “Alex?” came a voice from his left and he could just imagine the concerned look on Percy’s face.

     “Who hit me with a truck?”

Alex slowly sat up, trying not to move to fast. He felt like he, indeed, been hit by a truck, but couldn’t figure out why. The last thing that he remembered was looking in the armory with Leo. After that, he blacked out. Had he hit his head when he collapsed?

A chuckle brought his attention towards his half-brother, who looked like he had just last a fight. His bright orange “Camp Half-Blood” shirt was in tatters. Some of the holes were singed with black soot while others were covered in dried blood. Had someone attacked Camp?

Glancing around the room, Alex found that it was filled with other demi-gods. Leo was seated to his right, using rubber bands and different pieces to make a helicopter. Jason was seated next to Leo, a look of worry in his electric blue eyes. Next to Jason was Nico di Angelo, who was in the middle of what looked like a meditative state. The last person next to Percy was Annabeth, her hair bloody in some places with a giant grass stain on the front of her shirt.

“Okay…” Alex trailed off uncertainly as he took in everyone’s appearances. “What happened?”

“Dude!!!” Yelled Leo as he catapulted out of his seat and on to his feet. “You attacked me!”

Alex blinked in confusion before it turned to horror as he realized what the son of Hephaestus implied. He looked towards Percy, who was giving him a grim look, confirming his silent question.

“Somehow, you ended up attacking Leo then the camp.” Annabeth placed a piece of hair behind her ear, showing just how unnerved she really was. “It was like you were a completely different person. Quick, light on your feet, able to use a sword. You had a weapon that could change in seconds. Swords, crossbows, sniper rifles. You were trying to get out of Camp for some reason. Almost made it to be honest…..” Annabeth trailed off when she noticed the look on Alex’s face.

HE had attacked Camp? How was that even possible? He couldn’t defend himself in practice. How was he able to fight everyone and almost make it out of camp?

Percy placed his hand on Alex’s shoulder, silently supporting him during this whole thing. He knew immediately that whoever had attacked Camp wasn’t Alex. He would get to the bottom of this, if it was the last thing he would do.

XXXXX

After being in the medical bay for about a week now, Alex was able to leave with specific orders not to pick anything strange up. He briefly wondered what Chiron meant by that before shrugging and brushing it off. He wasn’t too happy about being cooped up in a room for a week so being able to walk freely was a blessing.

“Alex!” yelled a voice from behind him as he headed towards his cabin.

Turning his attention around, Alex noted a new person standing near Annabeth. He had dark brown hair that looked wind swept to the right. His eyes were a hazel color, hidden behind thin-wired glasses. He was wearing a grey and orange uniform, one that looked so familiar but Alex couldn’t place why. Along his shoulders were two gold lines, one shorter than the other, indicating his rank.

Annabeth rushed down the stairs, obviously happy that she had caught him before he could run off. She shifted her attention to the man in the uniform, motioning for him to come forward.

“Alex, this is my half-brother, Adam Reeds. Adam, this is Alex Jackson. He’s Percy’s younger brother.”

“It’s nice to meet you, sir.” Alex raised his hand, unaware that he had just given a salute. The action didn’t go unnoticed by either child of Athena.

“It’s nice to finally met you as well. Annabeth has told me a lot about you.”

Alex flinched slightly, obviously knowing what Adam was referring to.

“I hope everything was good. Though, considering what happened last week, I can understand why she would tell you a lot.” Alex ran a hand through his own hair, trying not to look embarrassed about the incident.

Adam opened his mouth to comment but was cut-off by one of the Aphrodite girls. Madison, whom was very similar to Piper when it came to make-up, was running at full force, a magazine clinched tightly in her hand.

Adam pushed back the sense of foreboding as he turned to face the girl, who slide right in front of Alex and was talking animatedly. Adam tried to focus on what she was saying but, having caught a glimpse of the magazine, decided he didn’t want to be a part of the conversation.

“I found that magazine I was telling you about.” said Madison as she waved an old copy of Garrison Illustrated in the teen’s face.

“Madison,” groused Alex as he shoved the magazine away from his face and looked at the red-haired teen in front of him. “I don’t recall asking for a magazine.”

“Sure you did.” Madison waved the magazine, hazardously, pages flapping with each shake of the wrist. “You asked me about the Galaxy Garrison and the poster boy for it.”

Alex started at her for a few moments, before the dots connected in his head. Groaning, he ran a hand down his face, ignoring the pointed look from Annabeth’s brother.

“I asked for that six months ago. I’m not even interested now. Besides, we both know that the only way I could pilot anything is when lions fly.”

“I thought the phrase was ‘when pigs fly’.” Jason eased himself into the conversation, obviously having walked past at the exact moment.

Alex gave him a deadpan look, not at all amused by the glint in the son of Jupiter’s eye. The surround demi-gods laughed, happy to have their friend feeling better.

“By the way,” said Annabeth, as she finally gained control of the situation. “The weapon that you and Leo found has been secured safely in Jason’s cabin. It would be stupid to leave it in Percy’s cabin and Chiron is currently out with Mr. D at Olympus.”

Madison was off to the side, flipping through the magazine until she found the page she wanted. One look at the picture told Adam all he needed to know about who this ‘poster boy’ was. Groaning, Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping that he would lose his temper today.

 XXXXXX

Hunk had finally been able to calm Lance’s family down after he had told them the bitter news. Veronica was off to the side, her glasses perched on the tip of her nose. Louis was trying his best to keep his children from crying, his wife off to the side trying to keep Lance’s grandmother from hitting the floor. Hunk would never be able to get this image out of his head.

Rachel was standing next to her mother, both hands on the older woman’s shoulders as the shook with sobs. Lance’s father wasn’t doing much better, however, his face was blank, no expression leaking through. One look at him was enough for Hunk to want to leave immediately. He had known these people for ages, grew up with most of them, and to see them hurting so badly was excruciating.

Hunk just wished he had been able to bring Lance home. Some part of him that his family would be able to bury. Give them some type of closure compared to this awful feeling of guilt, grief and self-loathing. Pushing those thoughts away, Hunk walked towards the McClain clan to join them. He just hoped one day they would be able to gather for a better reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I would like to know what you think about my story! Also, let me know if you catch the title! XD


End file.
